


Sanctions

by Sab



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, Radio Drabble, Watching TV in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-18
Updated: 2001-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't even call Mars. I'm flipping channels. (Uploaded by Punk, from Mango.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctions

Sanctions are still up against the station, comm traffic's down and nothing but reruns on TV again. Can't even call Mars. I'm flipping channels.

Star Trek. Kirk's on some planet getting it on with the native girl in her crystal bra, and Spock's behind a rock. Back on the ship, Uhura's got a cone in her ear. I skim up the dial, past a couple cooking shows, a piped-in educational program, Rangers teaching kids Minbari. I flip back to Star Trek again.

The crystal-bra aliens need to tap the core of their sun. Kirk tries to stop them. They shoot at him. Spock shoots from behind his rock. Uhura makes a phone call. The aliens throw things. 

I want to tell him, make a deal, buddy. Buy 'em off. Figure out what's worth more to you, hands up, your money or your life! But he doesn't, of course, and since Earth's cut off comm traffic we'll be getting these reruns on the station till the end of time. Ivanova wanted to have dinner tonight, but I'm gonna blow her off and watch TV. Watch Kirk kick some alien ass for the good of mankind, and Spock behind a rock.

So damned weird they counted on war but didn't think there'd be money in the future.


End file.
